The War of the Gods
by Darkis0777
Summary: Its been a year since the defeat of Apophis and the withdraw of the gods. Carter and Sadie are still training young magicans.But its not long until a conflict sitrs within the gods. Can Carter and Sadie stop them or will a war blow out!Sadie x Anubis and CarterxZia
1. Chapter 1 Carter New Adventure

**I needed to write this story because I couldn't stop thinking about it. So here it is! **

**This Fanfiction takes place after the Serpent's Shadow. **

**Anyways...Read and Review...I love reviews they help me write bettter!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 1

Carter

Hey my names Carter Kane…most of you probably know me due to the whole saving the world thing me and Sadie did. But you know must that my adventure this time is well…different. I know what you're probably thinking isn't all your adventures different, but yet extremely spectacular Carter. And you're right but by different I mean things don't turn out completely happy for me…or for all of us. I am sorry to tell you, but this will be my last appearance in the mortal world for a long while. You will understand once you hear my story.

My finally adventure started in Brooklyn House…

I walked down the empty hallway, dragging my aching feet. It was late and right now all I wanted was some peaceful sleep. I keep walking, stopping in front of the stairway. I followed it up and sighed. It looked so freaking high! Having no other choice I make my way up…slowly.

"Tired brother dear?" An annoying voice rang through my ears.

I turn slowly finding Sadie standing at the base of the stair way. She leaned on the stone railing; her arms were folded in front of her chest. Her hair down and her face flawless, she didn't look the least bit tired. But her eyes say it all; they were blood shot.

"And you aren't" I raised a questioning eye brow.

She slumps down immediately, her confident posture was replaced by a hunched and instead of leaning against the stone railing she was cling to it. I make my way down to her.

"You're as tired as I am"

With the little strength I had left I lifted myself up and sat on the stone railing.

"Ahhhh…I expected his job to be tiring, but not this tiring. I can barely make back to my room!" Sadie complains.

I hear Sadie complain all the time and it can be things from clean your room Carter to Gross! I hate American lunches. But never once I have ever heard her complain about our job…well not until now. I shift for my position.

"You're that tired?"

She doesn't reply immediately. I hear her sigh deep.

"Carter I can barely nod my head…YES I am that tired otherwise I wouldn't complaining!" she barks echoing throughout the floor. Or maybe throughout the entire house.

She pulls herself up and sits next to me. Her head rested on my shoulder. I take her pale hands into my tan ones. We sit there for a minute. I am really having a moment with my sister?

"It's worth it though,"

Sadie looks up at me. Oh how she looks just like our mom, one word came to mind; beautiful. (Don't you dare tell her I said that…I'll never hear the end of it).

Sadie sighs. "I suppose your right"

I smiled. Wait did she just say what I think she said.

"I am what? I am right"

She playfully smacks my arm.

"How do those words tastes?"

"Like salt water" She mutters.

I couldn't help but laugh, which I guess annoyed her more because she smacks my arm again. This time it left a red patch of skin on my arm.

"Ouch! That hurt…you know for someone who's tired you sure have a lot of strength left!" I said rubbing my arm.

Sadie sorts.

"I always have strength for you my brother dear," States hopping off the railing. "Now carry me to my room,"

I learn the hard way never argue with Sadie Kane (take my advice Walt/Anubis).Two days ago we took the whole house to the Brooklyn zoo. I, Sadie, Zia, and Walt/Anubis were the leaders of this trip. All went as planned; the kids got to see some lions, apes, monkeys and zebras. The trip was actually pretty nice, until the lunch break. This might sound extremely silly but Sadie and I were fighting over which restaurant to eat at. I know I should have gone along with her choice. But for some odd reason I wanted to have some good old American pizza and Sadie being raised in London wanted to eat at the newly built British restaurant, near the aqua lives. We got into a head butted argument and let's just it didn't turn out great…for me. I was bald for nearly a week I can't tell you how embarrassing that was; if it wasn't for the healers I don't think my hair would have grown back!

Sadie hops on my back and I lug her up the stairs. I didn't expect her to be so light, has she been eating? I didn't bother to ask knowing it would start an unwanted argument. I continue to climb up the stairs. Sadie remained unnaturally quiet.

I finally reached the fifth floor on which our rooms were located. I turned left down the long elegant hallway. I could see the two huge double doors that led to Sadie's room. I stop in front of the double doors, noticing the written hieroglyphics on its wooden frame.

"Sadie…we're here,"

No answer came, nothing but her steady breathing. I look over my shoulder; her eyes were shut close and her body felt almost lifeless against mine. I smile at her peaceful sleeping sight. I push the door open revealing a large, open room. To the right side was a big luxurious with four long bed posts holding up a thin almost see through cloth. The bed itself was covered with fine Egyptian silk matched with a light purple covers and feathered pillows. I walk towards it, trying my best not to wake my sleeping sister. I fling the silk covers off and gently set her down on the bed. She stirs a little, her hands clutching the silk pillow. I retrieve the covers and put it on top of her sleeping figure. I looked at her again.

_Well don't you look precious_ I thought.

I head towards the door.

"Good night Carter," Sadie murmured quietly and weakly.

I turn around and smile.

"Night Sadie," I say turning to leave the room.

I close the door as quietly as I could behind me and head to the other side of the fifth floor. I reach my double doors and nudged it open. My room was similar to Sadie expect for the bed which was in the left side of the room and instead of a large glass wall I had a French door leading into a large open balcony. I sighed and fell on my bed with a loud _thud. _I lay there, running my hand to my curly hair. I let out a loud yawn and my eyes closed reluctantly.

Oooooooooo

Let me tell you something about my dreams. Forget about that last statement. Let me tell you something about a magicians dream, special Egyptian ones and hosting a god doesn't help either. Our dreams are never sweet, comforting or happy they suck. There always scary and most of the time there glimpse of the further or a visit from a god. But in this case my dream was all three and man it gave me a painfully heart attack.

I found myself floating up high up in the clouds. The cool wind blowing against my face, it was peaceful. I glided through the clouds, my hands spread out like they were wings. It felt good. Then sudden I began to fall, slowly at first. But I as I leave the cloud bank my falling speed increase, I screamed at the top of my lungs but nothing came out. I shut my eyes waiting for the painfully impact, but nothing came. I open my eyes slowly and instantly jerked back. I was on top of the great pyramid of Giza…LITERALLY. Well my body was floating on top of it. I sighted a deep relief and landed on the pyramid, which in my opinion was a little hard because of its shape. But at atlas I did it. I sit there for a minute looking at my surroundings.

Nothing but sand, what did I expect it was the desert for crying out loud. But something seemed different, something felt unnatural. There was no wind blowing the sand and not a single camel in sight. My heart began to fasten its pace.

Then suddenly a bright light shone above me. I tried to look up but it was too much. I closed my eyes, not that it helped much.

"Carter Kane!" A loud booming voice came. It sounded familiar.

"It's been a while,"

My eyes snapped open. Standing or should I say floating in front of me was Horus the god of war, son of Isis and Osiris, and the god I am currently hosting. As usually he was looking high and mighty.

"Horus!" I exclaim standing up, slipping a little.

"Whoa…be careful now," he states.

He waves his hand making me float.

"Where have you been?"

Horus shrugged.

"We were sent away…remember," Horus states.

Yeah I remembered…roughly about a year ago me and Sadie destroyed Apophis, using a spell that we thought would be our last. It did the trick, but it also sent the gods away. Ra said "When chaos is pushed away, the gods of order, Ma'at must also distance themselves. Such was the balance of the universe."

That was our last encounter with the gods. They left in such a rush that I didn't even get to say bye to Horus. But what was he going in my dream?

"Yes I remember…But it needed to be done," I say.

Horus nods his head.

"Horus it's great to see you…but I thought being sent away meant that you couldn't come down to earth,"

He chuckles.

"Yes, it does Carter…what your seeing is my mere soul…," he states. His expression turns serious and I know this can't be good.

"And there is something you must know,"

I knew this dream wasn't a "hey how are you doing" type. I get a sinking feeling.

"What is it," I asked all ears opened.

Horus stares at the desert.

"Carter, the gods are stirring. They are fighting within." Horus began.

"Fighting?" I asked a little confused.

"Yes, many of us want to come back to earth simply to be with our hosts again. But some want revenge." He says darkly.

At the word revenge my head spun.

"Why would they want revenge?"

Horus shakes his head.

"I am not sure myself…but I fear something is at a rise," Horus explains.

I feel a tight knot forming in my stomach. My palms sudden became sweaty. Then I sudden a thought came to my head.

"Are the Kane's the fault of this?"

Horus looked at me with serious and I knew the answer before he could even say it. Then he nods his head slowly.

"Yes…but many are also blaming mankind itself. Many are saying that if the human's didn't exist then problems would have never occurred. If humans weren't alive none had to be saved. They say humans are the worthless creatures who don't belong on earth." Horus exclaims.

His words were was like a sucker punch to my stomach. Why would the gods think that? What lead them to thinking that? Millions of questions raced into my head. It wasn't long ago that everything seemed at pace, but now this pace was quickly disappearing.

"I fear that-" Horus was interrupted.

The skies above began to part; a bright light came from it once again blinding me.

"Oh No," Horus mutters.

"I am afraid our meeting is cut short Carter…give this to your sister," he shoves a silver staff on to my hands. "Tell her it's from my mother,"

I grip the staff ad Horus began to disappear.

"Wait!" I call out.

But it was too late his soul was gone; he had vanish from thin air and for the second time I didn't get to say "bye".

I look up to see the sky cloudless. It was bright and instead of being blue it was pure red as if some painted it that way. My heart beats faster so fast that I was sure it would pop out of my chest. My breathing deepens as a figure merest from the sky. I narrow my eyes trying to see through the brightness. The figures movements seemed to be smooth and fluid like. Its body seemed to sway side to side.

My eyes widen as it got closer. Apophis. He sliders closer and closer. I grip the staff as his mouth opens.

"Ha-wi!" I commanded. The hieroglyphics appeared in front of me but nothing happened. I stood there panic building up inside of me. Apophis was only a few feet away from me his mouth still open. I try the spell again, but like before nothing happened. This isn't good.

In one swift motion Apophis curls around me and strikes down eating alive.

Oooooooooo

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

I screamed snapping up; I place my right hand over my beating chest. It trembles. _It's just a dream,_ I kept reminding myself. Why did it feel so real? Butterflies flutter in my stomach, causing a bead of sweat to drip down my forehead. I look out the window seeing that it was still dark. I sighted and lay back down on my bed. _The house probably heard that,_ I thought shifting to my stomach.

I feel something cool and hard against my stomach. I roll to the side. I was lying on the staff meant for Sadie. I take into my hands and examine it closely. It was silver, at the top was the symbol of Isis the goddess of magic, at its base were hieroglyphics carved in. I continue to look at it. Unaware of the loud footsteps coming towards my room.

The door slams open. I look up; Zia was on my door frame with a fireball flamed up on her right hand. I looked at her. Her hair was messy, her clothes her baggie and her face looked a slight bit tired. But on top of all that she managed to look stunning.

"Hi…What's up?" I asked putting the staff off the side.

"I heard you scream," she replies calmly.

I starch my head.

"Uhm…yeah about that…I had a nightmare…" I trailed off.

She walks towards my bed putting out the fire from her right hand. She sits on the edge.

"A nightmare…about what?" She asked.

I tell her about my encounter with Horus and how I fell from the sky. I tell her that the gods are fighting within themselves and how the sky turned red. She listens the whole time, without any interruptions. But I don't tell her about the whole Apophis part and how the gods are starting to hate humans, because I know it will cause fear to rise again. I finish explaining to her. Yet she still remains quiet.

"What's with the staff?" she asked after a while.

I looked at the staff remember it.

"Oh…Horus told me to give to Sadie…it's from Isis,"

I pick it up and hand it to her. She examines it as I did.

"Is that all he said?" she asked handing me back the staff.

I nod my head, and a punch of guilt hit me right in the face. I just lied to her.

"I see," she says after a while. She doesn't look at me; instead she looks at the floor.

Can she tell that I am lying? I am really that bad at it. I stroke my curly hair.

"Zia-" I was interrupted.

"Carter!" a deep voice came from the door.

It was Walt/Anubis he appeared at my door frame panning for air. He wore nothing but his underwear.

"What is it Walt?" I ask hopping off my bed.

"Out…side…some…."

He continues to pant.

"Walt takes a deep breath," Zia suggest coming to my side.

Walt takes a deep breath.

"What?" I asked.

"There's something outside and it's not looking too friendly,"

* * *

**A/N **

**What you guys think? **

**Leave a Review for me! **

**Thats it for now! **

**Me signing out:|**


	2. Chapter 2 Carter The SandMan attacks

Chapter 2

Carter

Here in Brooklyn house we get a lot of visitors…when I say a lot I mean…tons. Most of the time they are new trainees who want to learn the way of the gods. Sometimes they're lost magicians who happened to stumble upon our Nome and of course we take them in. In a normal day we get visits from other magicians who just want to drop by. But in many occasions we get guess that are undesirable. With this one it's unwanted…Extremely.

"Who's outside Walt?"

Walt shakes his head.

"Bro it's not a who it's a WHAT!"

I raise a question eye brow. Walt shakes his head.

"Carter I don't know what to call it…I have n-" Walt was interrupted.

A loud roar erupted from outside, its scream hurts my ears and I am force to cover them. What on earth is that? What kind of monster-. The pitchy roar becomes louder; I press my hands harder against my ears and shut my eyes enduring the pain. My knees suddenly become weak and I fall. I force my eyes to open. On the floor were Walt and Zia in the same pain as I was. _I have to do something!_ I thought. I quickly thought, the first thing that came to mind was the staff. My eyes widen; the staff. _I can use the staff! It's on my bed I am going to have to-_, I thought weighting my options. Man! This is going to hurt.

I take a deep breath, and then slowly got to my knees. Even this small action hurt (never thought that would happen). I forcefully removed my hands from my ears and instant the pitchy roar hit them like an atomic bomb hitting its target. I gave out a loud cry which I know wasn't heard. My knees buckled and I fall on them, hard. I couldn't stop not when my friend and girlfriend are on the floor too much in pain to do anything. It was up to me…it always is. I rise to my feet and spot the staff on the other side of my bed. I tucked and rolled towards it and landed on the other side. I grip it and pointed it outside.

"Ha-wi!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

The hieroglyphics appeared blue outside. In a matter of seconds it burst sending millions of magic sparks at the monster. I cover my eyes; shielding them. That was the second time I use the strike spell today, but it did the trick. The pitchy roar stopped.

But effects of it hit me, painfully. I fall to my knees again, but this time I was unaware not until I hit the ground. A pain stock surged throughout my legs and I screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn't hear. why couldn't I hear it, the roar has stopped, why? I bring my right hand to my right ear and felt a warm liquid. I knew well what it was. Blood. I check my other ear it was also pouring blood. I sat there and looking at my stained hands.

A hand grips my shoulder I turn to face Zia. Her lips are moving, she is saying something. But I can't hear. She cups my face with her hands, her lips continue to move.

"I can't hear," I say.

She looks at me her face filled with concern, which makes me happy in a way but all I could only force on the pain ringing in my ears and the shock that ran through my legs.

I see Walt run out to my balcony; I can tell he shouts something because Zia turns his way. But I couldn't hear which was starting to annoy me.

"_Carter…Carter…"_

A voice rang through my head. My eyes widen I was getting a connection. A connection that I haven't felt in twelve months. It was Horus.

"_Carter are you ok?" _

_ "Horus…how are you able to-" _

_ "I'll explain later…are you ok?" _

_ "I am kneed on the floor, with blood flowing from my ears, I can't hear a thing…Does it look like I am ok!" _I shot back.

"_Don't worry…I can fix this,"_

Sudden I feel this eclectic shock spread throughout my body. It's kind of like what you feel if you rub two fleece blankets together. It starts at my aching legs, which seemed to reduce the pain. It travels up my body setting butterflies in my stomach. It relaxes my tense shoulders, finally reaching my head. I feel the pain from my ears disappearing (Oh…thank the gods). The electric shock disappears and so does the connection with Horus. I start to hear noises.

"Zia you might want to look at this!" Walt yells his voice shaky.

"Walt there's something wrong with-"

I interrupt her.

"I am fine,"

Her attention turns back to me, her eyes widen in shock.

"Carter…" She began.

"Zia…I fine," I say firmly.

She removes her hands from my face. She gave me a disbelief look.

"I'll tell you later," I say.

I get on my feet easily and offer my hand out to her. She takes it still looking a bit shock at my fast recovery.

I dash to the balcony stepping on broken glass. Zia follows behind me. I spot Walt against the railing; he looks out with fearful eyes. I follow his gaze and froze on the spot. Right outside the magic barrier was an unbelievable creature…or should I say monster. It was something that I have never seen before.

It was big… when I mean big I am talking huge. The monster was towering the five story house. Its head was fan-like splitting on both sides like a hammer head shark. Its face looked rough, his eyes piecing red with hatred. Its neck covered with…snakes and its body covered with head skull tattoos.

"What is that?" I muttered.

I gulp down a wad of saliva. My hands began to tremble a bit. Now I know what you're thinking. _Carter you beat Set the god of Evil, Saved Ra the sun god not to mention kicking some major butts, and banish Apophis…how on earth are you sacred! _ Yeah, I did all that with the help of my sister and Horus who is current unbelievable.

The monster bashes on the magic barrier, shaking the house.

"What is it doing?" Walt asked.

"What does it look like Walt! It's trying to get in!"

Walt shakes his head.

"No way…our barrier is the strongest…there's no-"

The monster bashes on the barrier once more, this time causing a small crack. I get a sinking feeling. Walt was right our barrier was the best it even exceed the house of life's barrier. How on earth was this happening! How was this monster so strong? My head beings to ache. Questions aside, we have to beat this monster otherwise Brooklyn house will perish.

"Right…that crack is going to spread. Zia, Walt gather the all the magician down stairs with their weapons. Tell all the healers to be prepared just in case. Keep them calm."

The two nod their heads and dash out. I glared at the monster once more. Its arms reeled back ready to hit the barrier. I held out the staff (Man I really need to give this to Sadie).

"Ha-wi!" I yelled.

The hieroglyphics appeared and zoomed towards the monster. It explodes as it did before. The monster stops and covers itself.

Oooooooooooooooooo

I run out of my room, right hand gripping the staff looking back at the monster. (Boy wasn't that a mistake). I was too caught looking back, that a smack into something… {Ouch…Sadie what was that for!} Or should I say someone.

"Carter! Watch where you're going!" Sadie says rubbing her head.

"Sorry," I say standing up. I held out my hand and pull Sadie up.

We ran down the stairs.

"Do you have any idea what that monster is?" I ask.

Sadie shrugs.

"No…but whatever it is, it's bloody rude!" She spats.

"Couldn't it wait until morning or something?"

My sister wasn't in the mood, which meant bad news for the monster disturbing our peace. We reach the final stairway out of breath. (Man we need an elevator).

All the trainees were gathered in the first floor. They all looked anxious and scared. I couldn't blame them. For most of them this was their first real fight and I get this gut feeling that its isn't going to turn up well.

They all looked up at us as me and Sadie as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Walt and Zia weave their way through the crowd making their way towards us.

"Ok Carter…now-" Zia was interrupted.

The house begins to shake again. I could only guess that monster is bashing the barrier again. We all squat down covering over heads. It stops for a minute, and then starts again.

"Carter the barrier isn't going to last forever!" Sadie whispers besides me.

I nod my head.

All I know right now is that the monster is extremely strong… strong enough to break the barrier. It can also roar like an out of tune opera singer, causing extreme pain. Man! That's not a lot to go by.

"What now?" Sadie asked.

I looked at her. Her face a calm expression and her eyes steady. But knowing my sister she was probably quaking in her combat boots. (Don't tell her I said that!) But she was also depending me…the whole house was and I know I had to do something. I had to show them that I wasn't scared.

I stand up, back straight and chin up with confidence.

"Alright…my new trainees go with Walt," I announced.

"Take the trainees up to the roof…I want you to protect the house in case the barrier collapse…use the spell N'dah…when I give you the signal. But until then keep the monster from striking the barrier…that will give us sometime"

He nods his head. The trainees stand up at his command.

"Too the roof top!" he shouts.

The trainees dash up the stairs yelling a battle cry. Walt stays behind.

"Carter…if the barrier falls I don't know if we can hold long enough…theirs only fifteen of us...five are no older than ten." He states.

I clasped his shoulders.

"Just keep it up for as long as you can…Let me worry about the rest,"

He nods and dashes up the stairs. I sighed and turn to face the remaining magicians who were more experience. There were only two felt plus me, Sadie and Zia. Five, five magicians to stop a raging unknown monster. Great.

"What now Carter… there's only five of us!" Sadie says. She pushes me back a little taking me by surprise. I regain myself from falling. I stand there for a minute thinking.

I have fought many monsters in my days and they all have one thing in common.

"We need to find this monster's weakness," I say firmly.

"How? Are we going to keep hitting with spells until it falls?" Sadie asked.

"That's the plan,"

"WHAT?" all four exclaimed.

I have to admit I was a little hurt, I can't believe these four they don't have in faith on me what so ever. It's like a stab in the heart…Ouch! I mean haven't they learned that I pull things off. Sure they're risky and sure there's a fifth percent chance that the house might be mush into a pulp. But it's all have right now. I mean if there was guide book called "How to destroy evil attacking monster that are unknown to magicians," then I am all for it, but Egyptians don't roll that way.

I fast walk to the door with Zia, Sadie, Felix and Alyssa at my side. I pull the door open and instantly a foul order smashes my noise, it smelled like rotten cheese mixed with sweaty gym socks soak in expired milk. My eyes began to water.

"What is that smell?" I asked fanning my noise.

"Feet," Felix says gagging.

I look up and saw what Felix was talking about. The monster's foot was only a couple of yards from where we stand. The only thing separating us from it was the weakened barrier. Forgetting the foul smell ( which was hard) I called out for Freak my griffin.

He appears from the clouds screaming _FFFFFFFRRREEEAAAKKKK. _He lands in front of me bowing gracefully.

"Ok…me and Zia will take to the skies…Sadie, Felix, and Alyssa…you guys try to find its weakness from here…signal me when Walt and the others can't hold on any longer."

Sadie nods.

"I almost forgot...Sadie here…" I toss her the staff. "It's from Isis,"

She looks at me with a confused expression. I smile back in reply, translating into "I'll tell you later,".

I hop onto Freak, two seconds later Zia hops on behind me. She wraps her arms around my waist. Sending small sparks to spread throughout my body. I grip Freak's feathers.

"Go Freak!" I commanded.

Freak gallops forward, then he begins to flap his wings. With a great force he soars up the air. The wind blew against my face like in my dream.

I pull Freak to the right causing him to turn, circling the monster. Out the concern of my eyes I can see Walt and the trainees shooting spells at the monster.

"Carter LOOK OUT!" Zia hollers.

I quickly look forward seeing the monster's hand coming towards me. I yank on Freak's feather causing him to fly higher, barely missing. I sigh in relief.

"Well we got its attention," Zia says.

"Now all we need is its weakness,"

I nod and we began shooting spells at it.

"Ha-di!" I yelled. But the spell bounced off the monster hitting the barrier.

I feel Zia letting go of my waist. I picture her creating a fire ball. My guess was soon confirmed. A large ball of fire strikes the monster. But no damage was done. Instead the monster seemed to absorb the fire. I bring Freak back to the right again. Now I facing the monster in the eye, where I know he can see me.

Then sudden a large ball of fire comes out of its forehead. It heads towards me and Zia at a fast speed.

"That was the fire I attacked with!" Zia exclaims.

"Never mind that!" I say.

I swiftly pull on Freak's feather's sending him down this time, while the fire hits the barrier. Freak suddenly loops sending me and Zia into an upside down experience. I grip to his feathers.

"CARTER!" Zia screams.

I look over my shoulders and my eye widen instantly. She was falling. I kick Freak's side causing him to fly straight.

"Down Freak!" I ordered.

Freak dives down. How could I let her fall! I reach my hand out as we fly closer. I was almost there.

But then sudden the monster's hand reaches and grips me and Freak. Freak struggles in his grip, but I could only force on Zia who was still falling. I can see her summon her flames. She lets out a burst of it. She was using her flames as a cushion for her fall.

The monster's tightening grip brings me back to my current state. His grip makes it hard to breath, I am practically gasping for air. Freak isn't doing any better; his squeaking makes it hard to think.

"Maw!" I yelled without thinking.

The spell hits the monster's hand, it turns into sand. Sand…all it is a big sand box! And water…that's its weakness!

* * *

**A/N**

**Tell me what you guys think! Reviews are extremely helpful! **

**Anyways...A Duel Through Time is currently on hold...Until I find more inspiration...Sorry:( **

**Alright...thats it for now...Until next time.**

**Me signing out:/**


	3. Chapter 3 Sadie The Staff strikes back

Chapter 3

Sadie

Oh…hullo Sadie here. I do apologize for my brother's lack of storytelling {Yes Carter I can do better then you!}. Anyways…while Carter and his girlfriend soared the skies I was stuck on the ground with the most disgusting odor I have ever smelled. I am serious this thing need a shower…a long shower. I dash to balcony located near the pool where our alligator friend was kept. It was the best spot to fight a monster, it was easily accessible, it was a wide space, it provides cover and let's not forget about Philip our white alligator friend who has protective rage.

"What now Sadie…Start shooting random spells?" Alyssa asked, panting for air.

"That's what Carter said," I reply.

I grip the staff in my hand. Carter will be questioned later. I raise it up pointing it at the monster.

"Ha-di!" I commanded.

As I did a blue light appeared from the staff it hits the monster, but does no effect. I curse mentally.

"A'max!" I yelled at the top of my lunges.

Then I feel a powerful and painful surge travel through my right arm. It was like thousands of scorpion sting my arm all at once. I cried out in pain, letting go of the staff. I grip my right arm.

"Sadie! What's wrong?" Alyssa asked dashing to my side. "Sadie!"

I ignore her cries, because the surge traveling through my arm worsens, it creeps up my shoulder blazes. It was getting deeper, now burning my muscles. I feel my eyes water, and a tear dropping on my cheek. 

_What on earth is – _

_Sadie can you hear me?_

A familiar voice rings in my head.

_Sadie? My dear girl answer if you are able to hear me._

My eyes widen that voice I know who it is. I can't believe…it was Isis.

_Is that you Isis?_I ventured, still enduring the pain.

_Yes my dear._She confirms.

I feel my heart beat faster. It's been I year since I heard anything from my host goddess.

_Isis you do know how- _

_We can chit chat later Sadie. I need you to use the staff, I have given._

I shake my head, then sudden realize the burning was gone.

_No way! Did you see what it did to me! I am not touching that thing again!_

I look at the sliver staff laid on the floor.

_You must my dear…It is more powerful than any other weapon you will ever use…_

The staff beings to float.

"Uhm…Sadie...you're staff…is…" Alyssa mutters.

"Its ok Alyssa…help Felix I am fine," I assured her.

She looks at me doubtfully. I give her a small smile.

"Go on now," I say.

She nods and rushes to Felix's side.

_Sadie there is no time…trusts me!_

I look at the staff again, I could hear Isis's words echo in my ears. Can I really trust her? For twelve months I haven't heard a word from her and when I did I get this staff, which does more harm to me then to my opponent. But I think back to all the things we've been through, how can I doubt her when she has saved me so many times. Making my mind up I grab the staff and force myself up.

_Good choice Sadie…_

Her voice beings to fade away, soon it was gone and I could hear the battle happening around me.

I grip the staff and pointed it at the monster. At this point I have tried all the spells I could think of and nothing seems to work. Then sudden I my brother's name being yelled. I look up and gasped. Zia was falling…ZIA WAS FALLING! I spot Felix who was closer to her landing spot as I was.

"Felix! Help her!" I yelled.

"Sadie…I think she doesn't need it…look!"

I look back at Zia. She was using her flames to break her fall, smart girl. Then I remember Carter, if Zia was falling then what happened to my brother? I scan the skies, there was no sign of him or Freak, which made me worried. Then I hear a piecing cry from the monster…or from his hand. I quickly spot Carter who was trapped within the monster's clutches.

_I have to help him,_ was the only thing that ran through my mind. I jump off the balcony landing in the pool. Having no plan I sprinted to the monster (as close as I could). I could see Philip coming to my side. _Think Sadie…Think! What's the one spell you haven't used!_ Philip splashes besides me, wetting my pants.

"What Philip?" I scream frustrated.

He splashes water again. Wait, water I haven't used water yet. It might not work, but it's the only spell I haven't used yet. I pointed the staff at the monster's feet.

"Maw!" I yelled.

Water-like hieroglyphics appeared and dashed towards the monster. I hear it scream of what seemed to be pain, it releases Carter. Its foot was being to turn sandy. I back away so I cloud see the monster as a whole. It's made out of sand!

I run back to the balcony seeing that Zia was there.

"Hey…guys…It's made out of sand!" I pant.

"Are you sure?" all three asked.

I nod my head.

"I zapped it with some water and it flipped," I say.

"Does Carter know?" Zia asked.

Before I could answer, Freak lands on the balcony and Carter hops off.

"You will never believe what this thing is made out of!" he says.

I straighten up, regaining my breath.

"We know Carter," I say.

He looks at me with a doubtful expression. `

"Sand! Its weakens is water…where have you been,"

His mouth drops and I smile confidently. He thinks I out ruled him. {Why are you glaring at me Carter?} "How did you-"I interrupted him.

"We can debate on who found out first later…do you have a plane?" I demanded.

His expression changed completely. Instead of looking shocked he looked confident, like I am.

"Yes…I do," he says.

"What is it then?' Zia asked.

We grouped together.

"Ok…here's what I was thinking. Since we're really near the Atlantic, we could use it to our advantage. If we can push the monster into the Atlantic then its game over…we win, one big force should do it!" he explains. My brother had a pretty good plan, but I could sense a big problem with it.

"Carter that big impact will cause some attention…non-magic attentions," I say.

He nods thoughtfully.

"I know Sadie…but they'll only see it as an earthquake since they aren't magicians." He says.

He had a point; this was our only plan we had to do it.

"Alright Carter," I say.

"Right…Sadie go up to the roof top and inform Walt and the others about our plan. Zia, Alyssa and Felix stay here and try to weaken the monster's legs."

"What are you going to do Carter?" I asked.

"Good question," he says.

He hops on Freak, and beings to ascend upwards.

"I'll deliver the final push from the skies" he replies.

"Be careful!" Zia shouts.

I could see him smirk, that cocky smirk of his that tells me he'll be alright. But at the same time I feel this gut feeling that something is going to happen to him.

"Have faith in the Pharaoh," he yells and takes off towards the monster.

Oooooooooo

I dash up the stairs, panting half way up. I am in pretty good shape, but we seriously need to get an elevator. I finally reach the roof top, spotting Walt instantly. I run towards him.

"Sadie…what's wrong?" he asked.

"Why would you think something's wrong?" I reply with a question.

"It's…just…that..." he mutters.

"Did you find out anything about the monster?"

He looks at me, past his eyes I could see Anubis smiling at me. He looked as handsome as ever; he has sacrificed so much for me I don't know how to make it up. I shake my head.

"Uhm…yes…we have," I say after a moment.

I explain to them how the monster is made out of sand and how its weakness is water. I tell them about Carter's brilliant plan (Don't you dare tell him I said his plan was brilliant he'll never stop teasing me!).

"We must perform the spell all at once," I say.

They all nod. We get into vertical line formation, new trainees at the outer edges, experienced magicians in the inner.

Walt stands next to me, and nods.

"One…" I yelled.

"Two…Three…MAW!"

Everyone case the spell all at once. A large ball of water formed in front of us, it gets bigger as we hold, up the spell. Minutes later I was the only one holding out the spell and I could feel myself getting tired.

Having no other choice I let go and instantly drop to the floor. The enormous ball of water charger at the monster. I look up. It splashes at the monsters tattooed chest. It stumbles backwards, I could see Carter soar towards it summoning the same spell.

In a matter of seconds the monster flies back, it roars the same piecing scream as before. But it was cut short as its large body splashes into the Atlantic, no doubt humans heard that. The only thing remaining of it was its legs, which laid lifelessly on the shore.

"We did," I muttered.

Everyone around me burst into cries of cheers. Realizing what we did I jump up, joining them. I looked for Carter, and found him instantly swirling in the sky. He stops and looks at me, he gives me a thumbs up and I smile at him.

But my smile melted away. Behind Carter the monster's legs began to move, it was losing its shape. Soon it transformed into its original form (a little smaller). It seemed shaky thought, as if it was about to fall apart.

"Cart-" I was cut off.

The monster roared once more and the same shot of pain came with it. Everyone's cheer of celebration died down; instead everyone was kneed to the ground their ears covered. I covered my ears, but kept my gaze at Carter who was struggling as well. His attention was distracted.

My eyes widen as the monster spots him. He raised his right arm up ready to slam it down. I tried to think but the pain roar kept me from doing so. My heart sank as the monster slams his right fist down hitting my brother dead on. He lifts his fist up and I see Carter laid on the ground lifeless.

The monster hoisted his fist again. But this time I felt something within me, something strong and powerful. I don't know if its protective rage towards my brother, but I feel it running inside me. I raised my staff up, as the monster swung its fist down.

"MAW!" I screamed my voice sounding like two.

A rip in the sky appeared and gallons of water came forth; it was like I summoned the Niagara Falls at the monster. It stood no chance and was wipe out instantly. Even though the monster was gone the water still poured in gallons.

"Sadie…STOP! It's gone!" Walt yells over the loud water.

I wish I could stop. I wish I knew how, but I didn't. This power surging through my body was new to me, I had no control over. _This is bad!_ I though in panic.

The water continues to gush rapidly; it was starting to flood the Nome. At this rate we would all be underwater.

_Sadie…you have to stop._

A voice rang through my head.

_Please!_

It was then that I realize that this voice wasn't Isis, it was…Anubis's! I felt my heart beat faster his presence was so close. It was just him.

_I can't…Anubis…I am not strong enough._

I couldn't believe I just admitted that to him so easily. Normally I would lie in these kinds of situation to everyone…even Walt and Carter.

_Yes you are! I believe in you! Find the will to stop Sadie…Find the will…_ his voice fades away. I close my eyes, and forced. _Stop_ I thought. The sound of gushing water seemed to calm a little.

I remember his words, and my rapid heart beings to slow. The power surging within me starts to slow down; I can feel myself tire.

"STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lunges.

Instantly the sound of water disappears. I open my eyes, the rip in the sky was slowly closing and the gushing water was now only a flow.

The effects of the summon hit me like a tennis racket hitting the tennis ball. I collapse to my knees having no energy to keep them up. I feel myself falling backwards and my eyes shut reluctantly.

**A/N**

**I apologies for uploading the wrong chapter…my computer is being a bitch and I am pissed as Fu*ck!**

**ANYWAYS…I hope this one works! **

**There you go Jelly! 3 I got it uploaded. Shes really sorry about the whole problem! Please review! Reviews = faster updates! 3 – Cerry.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sadie A kiss with Death

Chapter 4

Sadie

I do believe Carter has mentioned this before, but I will say it again. Magician's dreams suck! Excuse me for being unlady like but, I can't even take a nap without having a further telling dream or a near death encounter. But this one was somewhat happy and joyful, but at the same time it was heart breaking, sad even. It's what you Americans call bitter sweet and it started off with a loud yell.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!" a furious voice shouts (Nice start to a dream uh?).

"I did her a FAVOR!" another voice shot back, this one sounded like a women's voice.

I flutter my eyes open, realizing that I was laying on the floor. My body is aching like crazy, and my head feels like it's been bashed with a baseball bat. The loud shouting isn't helping either. I slowly get up grunting in pain as I did so. My vision is blurry at first due to my head ache.

"Did her a favor! Are you kidding me! She's will die if she doesn't master it!" the shouting voice continued.

"And if she dies then-"

"Oi!" I screamed louder than I intended to.

I had enough of their screaming it wasn't helping my head ache, but it seemed to do the trick. The two voices have stopped finally and my vision seemed to improve because I began to recognize the two figures standing a couple of yards away from me. One was a rather tall and slander, the other seemed a little shorter.

Now, I could see clearly I am in a roman like palace with columns and everything. And standing there were two people that I cared and missed so dearly. They looked at me, one with a bright smile on her face the other with a worried expression plaster on his face.

"Sadie you finally came to your senses," Isis says. She comes towards me giving me a hug.

"Uhm…yeah…I suppose," I reply.

She lets go. Millions of questions rushed into my head. I wanted to know how she was here right now. Why she was here when all the gods are suppose to have withdrawn. Why has she chosen to appear now? But all I could say was;

"This is a dream isn't it?"

"Yes my dear," Isis replies floating on to her granite throne (Which I can't believe that I missed).

"Sadly," Anubis mutters.

I look at him, but he doesn't look back instead he looks at the marble floor. He's expression looked so…sad. _Why?_ I must have been staring at him for awhile because Isis clear's her throat. I snap out of my thoughts.

"I have contacted you for one reason Sadie," Isis says.

"And that is to prepare you,"

I knew this wasn't going to be good…it never is.

"Prepare? For what?" I asked confused.

"For a war Sadie," she replies.

"War? What war?" I asked.

She sits there for a minute, thinking.

"I see…It seems that Carter Kane hasn't informed you yet," She says rubbing her chin.

I ball my hands into a fist. Of course Carter would know, he's always ahead in these situations. But what's bothering me is that he hasn't said anything about it to me! I know that he hides things from me all the time, like how he has boxers with sphinxes printed on them. (Hehe...this is why you should never let me do the laundry). {Carter why are you banging your head on the wall?} But a war! Oh he has some nerves! I mean was it so hard to say "Hey Sadie a war is going to happen anytime…be ready" while we were running down the stairs. I swear when I wake up from this dream he's going to get it…bad.

"I would ask him about it if I we're you," Isis suggested. "For my time with you is short"

I grit my teeth together.

"Oh he's going to get more than just asking!" I say.

"Sadie this war might be big and I have given you the magician's staff because it will help you," she states.

"The silver staff that you asked Carter to give me?" I asked for confirmation.

Isis nods.

"It use to belong to me, only I could yield it. But it wasn't long before my staff was lost into the mortal world. Many magicians have tried to master it, but only one managed." She explains.

"One?" I asked a little worried.

"Yes…one. You see Sadie if a magician masters and controls this staff is shall become theirs for the taking. This staff that I once yield is powerful…it can summon great powers like that waterfall…it can make spells even more powerful and destructive … it is the ultimate weapon…but it comes with a heavy price." She ventures.

"What?" I asked, now a tiny bit sacred. I got a small idea on what it is.

"Death," Anubis whispers so softly that I could barely hear.

He finally looks at me, but when he does he is eyes are filled with grief and sadness. I've never seen him like this and it is causing a wired and painful feeling in my chest.

"If the magician that yields this weapon does not control its powers he…or in this case she will die…the staff's power will surge through your body killing you from the inside...many have died because of this staff Sadie…but I believe you can do it"

I couldn't hear Isis's words; my mind was in some short of thought. I feel my hands tremble, my stomach filled with butterflies. I could only look at her with what I am sure is a frightened stare. Believe or not I was scared and right now I try not to hide it.

"Sadie you must use this weapon…it's the only thing that can help you! The risk is great but you must! Try!" Isis ventures.

I don't reply, but stand there and take it all in.

"With her LIFE! NO! She doesn't!" Anubis says rising is voice.

"Sadie you don't have too!"

His voice brings me back, and I start to realize something. If I wasn't going to do it then who would? Carter and Anubis I am sure, but I can't lose those two from my life. I've already lost my parents, losing them that would be too much. I wouldn't be able live without them. I am not going to let anybody die because of me. I know what I must do.

"NO!" I say silencing Anubis.

"I'll do it!"

Isis looks at me with a small smile. While Anubis stares at me his eye brows mashed together and his jaw slightly ajar.

"S-Sadie," he mutters.

I rise up a hand stopping him from going further.

"It's my choice Anubis…not yours," I say.

"You're either with me or against me,"

He looks away from me, not saying a word.

"You can do it Sadie. I know you can," Isis says.

An important question pops in mind.

"How do I control the staff?" I asked.

She arise from her throne and floats towards me.

"You will know…through here," she says pointing at my heart.

"Not here…" she points at my head.

Isis looks at the sky as if she's listening to someone. Then she looks back at me.

"I am afraid our time is up," she spoke.

She looks at Anubis, with a questioning expression.

"Twenty?" he muttered.

"Fifteen minutes Anubis and I suggest you tell her," she says.

She looks back at me, with a small smile on her face.

"Expect to hear from me Sadie,"

With her final words my vision starts to turn blurry and white. I feel like I am being pulled back, air being taken away from my body, like I am being sucked into a vacuum or like a fish out of water, due to the lack of oxygen. Everything around me turned white; Isis and Anubis had disappeared along with the roman like building. The white space felt tight. I gasp for air, but there was none. I can feel myself turning blue, and soon my eyes roll back, and everything turns black.

Oooooooooo

I wake up in a panic gasping for air; I clutch my shirt where my heart is at. I try to relax. After a minute my breathing turns back to normal and my heart rate seemed to slow down. I lay back down on the bed. _The guys must have carried me when I collapsed, well aren't kind,_ I though shutting my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asks.

I snap up alarmed by the voice. I soon spot who it is, Anubis was sitting at the edge of my bed...wait…Anubis! I looked at him with a surprise expression.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sounding a little rude.

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"If I am unwanted them I should-"

"NO" I interrupt him.

There was no way I would want him to leave. I haven't seen him for nearly a year (in person) there was just no way.

"Uhm…I meant…Aren't you suppose be inside Walt?" I asked. Somehow I wasn't too panicked about him.

He sits there for a minute his expression seemed serious, but his face looked tired; his eyes were red as if he was just crying. Under his eyes are black shadings as if he hasn't had time to sit and rest. His skin and lips a little paler then before, his hair was messy, his posture made no effort in looking confident. His clothes were simple black jeans and a plain black shirt.

"That is one of the reasons why I have come here…you see Sadie something is happening within the gods….it has gotten worst…," he says lowly.

"So bad that I had to separate with Walt a few hours ago,"

"Wait what! Is he going to be ok?" I asked in panic.

Anubis nods his head.

"Isis has somehow lifted his curse…and given him a last life…he is now a normal magician…and so will the rest of his generations."

I sigh in relive.

"That's good." I say.

He doesn't say anything, but looks away like he did in my dream. An awkward silence lingers in between us. I don't want to say anything because I know the other reason he's here. For once I was lost for words.

"Say something," I break.

He looks at me with the same sad expression, that expression that clipped a part of my heart.

"Why?" his voice sounded devastated.

"I would have gladly given up my power…heck my life! If it meant saving yours…"

His words hit me and instantly I feel guilty. I know my decision is dangerous and maybe even stupid, but I had to. I wasn't going to let anyone else shoulder this burden.

"That's exactly why I did it," I say, scooting closer.

"Because I know that you were going to take the risk and so will Carter…I can't let you guys do that or anyone!"

He looks at me searching for words but none came. He swings his head down and I swear I saw a tear drop. Ugh! This is hard! I can't believe I am making the god of funeral and death depress! I didn't even think that was possible. _Nice going Sadie!_ I thought. He's already done so much to save my life and this is how I repay him, by practically throwing it away. _Can you get any stupider!_ I thought, now feeling my eyes water. I quickly blink them away…there was no way he was going to see me cry.

"Promise me something," he says.

"What?" I asked.

He looks into my eyes and I look into his charming ones.

"Promise me that you won't die…that you'll control this power Isis has bestowed upon you…promise me Sadie," he says moving closer to me.

I was close to him…so close that I could smell his breath, which was a surprising strawberry scent. His forehead touched mine, and I was sure I was turning a bright red. His lips inches away.

"Promise me," he whispers.

His lips brush mine's slightly. I fought the urge not to kiss him, but it was hard.

"I promise,"

Ug! I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned forward kissing him tenderly, his lips warm against mine. {Stop laughing Carter!} I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I could feel his arms wrapping around my waist pulling me closer. The only thing running through my head was Anubis's name. Nothing else, which made kind of guilty, because of Walt, but every time I am around Walt all I could see was Anubis. I wasn't sure who I really wanted to be with, now I have the answer and there was no way that I was going to let him go.

He was the first to pull back, breathless. His cheeks were a slight red; his lips formed a small smile. His forehead remained glued to mine; arms stayed put and so did mines.

"Good," he says.

I sat there, my face burning with embarrassment.

"I've always know…I just wasn't sure," I say.

"Until you couldn't show in person anymore…then I was certain."

We sit there arms around each other; it was a peaceful moment, one I wouldn't mind having again. "I've miss you," he says after a while.

I wrap my arms tighter around him.

"You don't know how much," I reply.

There was another moment of silence.

"I must go," he says.

My eyes widen.

"What?"

"Look," he points at the dove sitting on the window. It pecks the glass.

"Isis's massager…my time is up,"

I didn't want him to leave, not when my feelings are shorted out. But I knew he had to, his visit was odd, because the gods are supposed to be withdrawn.

"I will see you again…hopefully you're brother will inform you of the situation." He says letting go of me. He stands.

"I would tell you myself, but I don't have the time…I am sorry Sadie,"

I grab his arm before he could get up. I pull him down cupping his face and kissed him once more.

"Don't be…I am glad you came," I say pulling back.

He looks into my eyes.

"Keep your promise to me Sadie," he says.

I nod my head, and he smiles tenderly he was being to disappear.

"We will see each soon," his voice fades, and in a blink of an eye he is gone.

Oooooooooo

I remained in the room, lying down on the bed. I was in a sort of shock, in a good way. I couldn't help but smile to myself, after what just happened. I mean Anubis the extremely handsome, not to mention extremely nice god was mine! Getting the guy you like and want, that's every teenage girl's dream! But I also felt this small guilt inside me, and it was about…yep you guessed it Walt. How do I tell him? How can I confront him? This is going to break his heart, but I can't keep giving him false hope, that would be worst then telling him. Even after I break the news to him, we'll still be friends…right? I sigh and hear a knock at the door. _Wonder who that could be? _I thought sitting up.

"Come in," I say.

The doors open, and Zia enters the room she seems to have changed her clothes.

"Hello Sadie…how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Aside from the head ache…Brilliant," I reply with a small grin.

"Did you need something?"

"Oh no just wanted to check in," she says shaking her head.

"I brought you something to eat,"

She holds up a bottle of orange juice and a protein bar. She hands it to me.

"Thanks now that you mentioned it I sort of hungry," I say taking the juice and protein bar.

I rip open the protein bar, and took a bite.

"How is he…Carter?" I ask.

"Oh…he's still unconscious…nothing serious," she replies.

"That's good…because I am going to rearrange his face," I muttered.

'What?" Zia asked.

"Nothing!" I say.

Silence lingers between us.

"Sadie I need to ask you a question…about Carter," she says after a minute.

"If you want to know if his dated other girls, then the answer is no. I don't think he'll ever find another girl that see past his nerdness," I say taking another bite. {Carter would you stop banging your head on the table…you're going to get a concussion!}

She chuckles.

"That's good to know…but that's not what I wanted to ask," she says, her laughter died down.

"I wanted to know if he has inform you about his dream,"

I was midway from biting the protein bar, when she asked the question. I stop and looked at her with a confused expression.

"Dream?" I asked.

She starts telling about Carter's dream. She tells me about his encounter with Horus, and how the gods are fighting each other (which I partially knew about). She tells me how he saw the sky turn red. The whole time I think about the war that Isis mentioned.

"Uhm…" I say after she finished talking.

"This isn't good Zia…"

She nods her head, her expression saddens.

"His story seems incomplete…he is hiding something," She says.

I look at her. She seemed crushed and I know why. It's the same reason why I want to rearrange my brother's face.

"If it helps I might be able to fill in the gaps,"

I start telling her about what Isis has informed me. I tell her about the war…that I know little about and apparently Carter is fully aware of. I tell her about the magic staff and its dangers. I tell her about Anubis's visit last, though I don't tell her everything about his visit.

"A war," she says after I finish talking. She pauses. She seems to be thinking.

"If what you say matches Carter's then we are all doomed,"

"The staff…you said it is called the Magicians staff right?" she asked.

I nod my head.

"I might have heard of it," she says.

"But either way…it seems that we never get a break,"

"Tell me about it," I sighted.

Just when I thought our lives have finally settled down, this happens. Can't we all just get along?

Another knock came from the door. Zia and I turn to look who it was. Felix was standing on the door frame with his penguins flapping around him.

"Carter is awake," he says.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hey you guys...once again I am sorry for uploading the wrong chapter:( **

**But I hope my computer won't have anymore problmes.(Crossing my fingers) **

**Anyways...I want to thank all my reviewers **

**Shimmering-Sky- Thanks for reviewing ever since my first fanfic :) Hope you keep reading! **

**March150-Thanks hun:] **

**Ballad Jr.- You don't count cause your my cousin...just kidding Sid...glad you reading! Love cousin3**

**Thats it for now...hope more people will review...I know people are reading because I been getting lots of hits. **

**Moving on...FanFictions new change; **

**I kinda like it but...people are going to start judging stories by the cover:| Not too happy about that...But I hope you guys read the summary not just looking at the cover. **

**Anyways! **

**Alright thats it for now...**

**Me signing out:|**


	5. Chapter 5 Carter The truth comes out

Chapter 5

Carter

(Oh… It's my turn to talk. Really Sadie can't you tell this part, she's shaking her no. *Sighs* Guess I have to.) Before I start I just want to say one thing. DON'T KEEP SECRCETS FROM SADIE (Anubis take this as a boyfriend tip), the result will be painful…physically. I learned this the hard way.

My eyes flutter open and instantly, I can feel my body aching in pain. It was as if I didn't stretch before running a full length marathon. I look up to the site of Jaz hovering over me, she seemed to be performing a spell no doubt a healing one. Her hands glow a light blue and they moved up and down my body, she stops at my abdomen closing her eyes as she did so. She mumbles something that I couldn't understand. The blue light glows brighter on her hands and the aching pain increases in my abdomen. It felt like the pain was being pulled from my stomach, but with it my intestines.

"Jaz,"I grunt.

Her eyes shot open and her hands snap back.

"Carter! You're awake!" she exclaimed.

"Felix, go tell Zia,"

Felix salutes and dashes out of the room, his penguins trailing him.

"Jaz, what were you doing?" I asked.

I sit up slowly grunting in pain, halfway up Jaz had to help because there was no way I was going make it up by myself.

"Uhm, I was healing you," she replies.

I was sitting on the bed now, my arms stretched out behind me supporting me.

"I got that part. But what was the spell you were performing, and why did it make my stomach hurt more?" I asked.

She looks at me and smile.

"Don't worry about that Carter, it's nothing bad," she replies heading over to one of the medicine cabinets. She digs through it.

"Well if it's nothing bad, then tell me," I ventured with a small smile.

Jaz continues to dig through the cabinet.

"Why are you so curious?" she asked poking her head out. She grabs a small purple bottle from the cabinet and hands it to me.

"What's this?" I asked opening it.

I sniffed it and gag instantly. It smelled horrible no scratch that it was horrid. It smelled like spoiled tuna and spoiled milk mix together in a small bottle. I cough holding the bottle by its neck.

"What in Ra's name is it?" I asked pinching my noise.

"It's a liquid painkiller, Egyptian style you have to drink it," Jaz says.

I put the cap back on.

"NOOOOOOO! You're crazy of you think I am going to drink this,"

I hand her back the bottle.

"Alright suite yourself, but I don't want to hear you complain about your soreness." She says.

"Don't worry about it, as long as I don't have to-"

I was cut off and you could only guess who it was, if you answered Sadie then your spot on. Give yourself a pat on the back.

Sadie slams the double doors cracking the walls as it swung back. She looked furious. Her eyes were flaming and her noise let out steam. I swear she looked about ready to charge at me. It was like I was the red clothe and he was the oversize bull. {Ouch! Sadie that hurt! What? This is pay back for the underwear thing…heheheh…Ouch!} She walks towards me with furious booming steps. I move back as far as I could, it wasn't long before I hit the wall behind me.

"CARTER KANE!" she yells as she came closer.

I gulp nervously, I haven't seen Sadie this mad…well I've never seen Sadie this mad. What did I do? Was the only thing that ran through my mind. What? I don't know. But I do know one thing I am in serious trouble.

"Uhm…hey Sadie…I see you're well," I mutter.

She grips my shirt and hoists me up slamming me to the wall. (Didn't know my sister was this strong) {No, No, No don't hit me I am sorry.}

"Ouch!" I say gripping her hand that held my shirt.

"What did I do?"

Her eyes widen at my comment, I seem to have worsened the situation because Sadie pulls me off the walls and throws me towards the door, I soar across the room like a rag doll.

"Watch out Zia!" I hear Jaz yell.

I slam down on the floor and yelp in pain. My eyes began to water because of it.

"Sadie calm down!" I hear Zia saying.

Sadie ignores her.

"Have something to say brother dear? Uhm!" Sadie says her voice with a hint of anger.

I get to my feet anger building up inside of me.

"What is wrong with you?" I bark.

Sadie scoffs and walks towards me. We were nose to nose, glaring furiously at each other. It was like the zoo thing all over again, but I get a feeling that this one was on me.

"Me! What about you!" she growls, slamming her pointer figure on my chest.

I look at her with a confused and angry expression.

"What are you talking about? I am not the one slamming and tossing INJURED people to the ground!" I yell throwing my hands up in the air.

"Well I wouldn't be hurting you right now if you weren't keeping secrets from me! Like…Uhm…I don't know a WAR!" she counters.

I keep my angry expression. But in the inside I was slapping myself. She knows about the war, oh man she knows. Shot! I should have told her while we were going down the stairs, now I have to face her wrath. Then something struck me. How did she find out? I didn't tell Zia.

"It isn't a secret if you already know about it!" I hissed.

"How did you know exactly Sadie? Uhm!"

I think I broke her patience because a ball of fist hits me hard on my right check. I stumble back falling to the floor. Sadie just punched me. She punched me. I looked at her, her hands covered her mouth and her face held a shock expression.

"What the-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence because a familiar voice rang in my head, again.

_Carter, are you there? _

_ Horus, how are you- _

_ Never mind that I shall explain later. _

_ Listen your sister didn't mean that. _

I scoff at his comment.

_Yes, she did! And it hurt! _

_ No she didn't just look at her face._

I look up at Sadie; she still wore the same expression. I slowly got up on my feet.

_That was not her doing…_

Before I could ask him any more questions his voice faded away, like before. I sigh, I know Sadie and sure she can get mean and bossy at times, but I never seen her loss her temper this bad before. Man this day is full of surprises.

"Carter, I am sorry I didn't mean to punch you. I lost con-"

I held my hand up, stopping her from going any further. I am not sure if she did that on propose or not, and Horus's explanation…to be honest did not make any sense. I mean if this isn't Sadie's doing then who was it?

"I know, it wasn't your doing," I muttered.

Her mouth opens as if was about to say something but nothing came out. An awkward silence linger uncomfortable between us. None spoke for a long time. Not even Jaz or Zia; they just stood there looking at us with wide us. I was praying that something would happen, something that can get us out of his awkward silence. I could tell from Sadie's face that she was hoping for the same thing.

Then the miracle came, a soft knock came from the door. I whip around to see who it was. Felix and Walt stood on the door frame with confuse faces.

"Uhm…are we interrupting something?" he asked.

"NO!" me and Sadie practically shouted simultaneously.

Walt looks at us with a weary and confuse expression.

"Uhm…your Uncle Amos is calling from the scrying bowl. He said he needed to talk to you, in private."

Sadie and I looked at each other and dash out of the infirmary.

Oooooooooo

The scrying bowl, one of the greatest inventions ever made. It's a bronze saucer on a stone pedestal for those of you who didn't know. A couple of months ago I was obsesses with this thing, I use to stayed up all night waiting for Zia to appear. Now I am not so please, my uncle was calling and that could only mean one thing; we're in trouble. *Sigh* for the third time today. Sadie and I reached my room panting desperately for air. We had just speed walk five flights of stairs and the worst part was that I was injured trying to keep up with her. My body hurts even more now.

We walked to my balcony already seeing the image of our uncle. He stood straight with his arms crossed. He wore a long silk robe covering his entire body; his hair was wrapped in a towel and he wore big fluffy pink sandals. It was as if he was in a middle of a shower.

He gasped as we reached the bowl.

"My gods! What happened! Are you two ok? Any injuries?" he asked franticly.

It's funny when our uncle gets like this; he tends to be over protective when it comes to me and Sadie's well being. But I guess that's because we're the only family he's got felt.

"Uncle, we're fine." I say.

"We got attacked,"

He looks at us with a confused expression.

"Attacked?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know when something big and scary chargers at you and tri-"

"I know what an attack is, by what?" he asked.

Sadie and I stood there. Now that I think of it, what did attack? All we know is that it was mad at us.

"We don't know," Sadie says.

"None in the house does actually,"

He stands there no doubt thinking.

"What did he look like?" Amos asked.

I describe the monster to him. I tell him how big it was and how it had skull markings all over its body. I also tell him about it loud annoying scream.

"Oh…yeah it was made out of sand," I finished.

"Uhm…" was all he could reply after I explained.

My uncle walks back and forth, his hand rubbing his chin.

"This is interesting," he mutters.

"I have never heard of such a thing,"

He stops pacing and turns to look at us again. His expression was serious this time, but his outfit ruined his intense glare.

"Carter, Sadie. I want you to come to the house of life." He says.

"We must discuses this matter. This is serious, be here tomorrow at 8am"

Sadie looks at me. Her eyebrow raised, her right hand placed on her hips. I sigh. I swear Sadie is the spoiled one in this family.

"Uhm, Uncle Amos. We can't be there tomorrow."I inform.

"What? Why not?" he asked. "What could be more important?"

"Our school is having a talent show tomorrow and I can't miss it," Sadie says.

He looks at her, his hands shaking a little, his right eyebrow twitching.

"Why can't you skip it?" he asked.

"Because-"

I place a figure on Sadie's lips, to keep her from speaking, because if she did then this would become an argument.

"Uncle, this is important to her." I say.

I lean in closer so Sadie couldn't hear.

"I wouldn't butt heads with Sadie right now, she isn't in the best mood." I whisper.

My uncle doesn't press on.

"Fine, after this little talent show of yours come directly here," he says pointing to the ground.

I nod.

"I must go; I have some important bubble battening things to do,"

Our uncle disappears in a cloud of smoke and I was left with Sadie.

Oooooooooo

We walked through the halls in silence. I was glad that we weren't running anymore, otherwise I would have pulled a muscle and add more injuries to my body. I was regretting not drinking the pain killer, despite the smell. Sadie and I reached the second floor. I was a little breathless; Sadie on the other hand didn't break a sweat.

"Are you alright brother dear?" she asked looking over me with concern eyes.

I nod.

"I am sorry I punched you earlier Carter, I didn't mean to you," she mutters.

I was taken by surprise. Did I miss hear or I am starting to hear things. Sadie never really apologies, she just tries to make up for the things she did wrong. But this is rare I wish I had a recorded on my phone and set it as my ring tone {Sadie why are you glaring at me}.

"You're what?" I asked.

She punches me playfully on the arm.

"Don't make me say it again,"

I chuckle. It's fun teasing her.

"I heard you,"

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you about the war immediately,"

I hear her sigh, I don't know if it's out of disappointment or relief. Sadie doesn't answer me. Is she mad again? I hate it when she is. She's my sister and I suppose to be her brother. A brother that tease her about things like make up and whatever other stuff girls like. A brother that makes her happy and gets her whatever she wants. A brother that spoils her because out parents no longer can.

"You tell us at the house of life Carter, all of it" she says.

"I will," I say.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hey:) Sorry I didn't update sooner.**

**Anyways...I am in a rush. **

**I know its short, but I am working on the rest, I have big plans for this story so please stick with me. **

**Leave me a review, tell me what you think:) **

**Darkis0777 sighning out:|**


	6. Chapter 6 Carter An unexpected visit

Chapter 6

Carter

When a god appears in your dreams then something is up. When a god sends a massager to talk to you like Horus's pigeon, then a problem is about to occur. BUT! When a god visits you in person especially when there not suppose to, then something extremely horrid is going to happen. And you can open guess which option happened to me. DING DING! If you answered option number three, then you win the fabulous prize of me telling you what happened…

I slept like a cat, which was a good thing. Bad part was that I slept until noon. You could only image how annoyed I was when Sadie didn't wake me up. I'm seriously I had things to do and I didn't have much time to do them. I washed up and dressed quickly, then made my way down stairs. As I walked though the various floors I noticed that they all seemed empty. Probably because it was the middle of the school year and all the kids were busy trying to keep up with their studies and testes. I for one was homeschooled. I never got the luxury of sitting in a classroom or getting assigned homework or getting my head dunked in the boy's bathroom, which I know would have happened on the first day. {Alright Sadie I'll get on with the story. Geez!}

I reached the main floor and immediately made my way to the kitchen. My eyes spotted a yellow sticky note on the refrigerator. It was from Sadie and it read:

_Carter Sleepy head Kane, _

_We ran out of food as if this morning, we'll buy some more after school. _

_ -Sadie _

I sighted and tore up the note._ Great, What I am suppose to eat now! It's not like I can order- _

I was cut short, by a loud knock. I stood there frozen on the spot. Maybe I was just hearing things; because there was no way that a mortal could see this Nome. The knock came again and this time it came with a yell.

"Pizza!"

My eyes widened. Pizza was the thing that wished I had, it was as if my mind got read. I slowly made my way to the door. I still don't know who this person was, so I had to be cautious. I reached for my khopesh, but it wasn't there. I cursed mentally, I forgot it up stairs. Instead I grab the nearest object to me, which was a vase (imported from Egypt, it was found in one of the tomb-){Alright Sadie I'll stop blabbing}. My hand gripped the knob, the other hand gripping the vase ready to strike. I took a deep breath and yanked the door open.

"Hello Carter,"

I dropped the vase, instantly recognizing the person, or should I say god that stood in front of me. It was Anubis, dressed in the most peculiar outfit. He wore a green and red checkered polo shirt matched with brown khakis and black tennis shoes. On his head was a green cap that had the word _SPEEDY'S PIZZA _written across.

"Anubis?" I asked, confused.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiles and holds out his right hand. Then out of thin air a box of pizza dropped into his hands.

"You wanted this," he replied.

I opened the box slightly, inside was a steaming hot gooey cheese pizza. I could tell it was freshly made. My mouth began to water, and my stomach grumbled in hunger.

"Come in," I say grabbing the pizza.

Anubis entered and I lead him to the living room. I sat on the couch and devoured one of the cheesy slices. It tasted so delicious, I took another slice.

Then I remembered Anubis and looked up. He walked around the room examining it. He stopped at one of the tables near the wall. It was filled with framed pictures; I instantly knew which one he would like. {What Sadie?} He picked one of the framed pictures, from where I sat it look small. He walked towards me.

"Can I have this?" he asked showing me the picture.

It was of Sadie's (who else), a picture of her when we were in Cairo. In it she was rode a camel, behind her were the great pyramids.

"Sure,"

He smiled and pulled the picture out of the frame. He puts it in his pocket.

"Thanks for the pizza, but why are you here?" I asked getting to the point.

His expression turned serious and that's when I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Horus was going to visit you. But Ra called all this children together so he sent me. There having some sort of meeting, it started last night midnight and they're still not done." He began.

He leaned forward. His expression now was somewhat scared.

"Carter, this is serious. The gods are about to explode. T-there like a volcano waiting for that energy or push to blow them up. There waiting for someone to mess up so that they can start a war! All because the gods hatred towards mankind! "

I nodded my head.

"Why are you telling me this Anubis, I already know," I said.

"Yes, I know but Carter listen, my father has told me that if this war does break out then he will make certain that the gods will never rise again."

"What!" I exclaimed.

I rubbed my temples.

"That's impossible! Gods are immortal they can't be killed, that's what immortal means!" I yelled.

I paced back and forth; millions of thoughts ran to my head.

"You have to tell your uncle and-"

Anubis stopped talking and I stopped pacing, we stood still.

"What was-"

I put my figure up stopping him from going any further. Then the sound came again. It sounded like claws were scratching the marbled floor. I heard loud breathing, and then I heard something running. It was like a stampede was coming towards us. I backed up.

"What the heck is that?" Anubis asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds mad," I reply.

I continued to back up slowly, Anubis followed behind me. The stomping got closer, soon it showed itself.

My jaws dropped when I saw the creature. I rubbed my eyes making sure that I wasn't seeing things. It creature stood ten feet away from us.

"Is that a, pig?" I asked.

Anubis nodded.

"From the looks of it doesn't look happy," he replied.

I looked at the creature, it wasn't an ordinary pig. For one it was the size of a bear, I am not a farmer but I am pretty sure pigs don't get that big. Its skin wasn't the normal pinkish tone, it was red. Its nails were extremely out grown and so were its teeth. Its eyes were blood red, as if it was filled with evil.

It scratched the floor ready to charge, his nose flared with steam. It squeals then charged at us with great speed.

"Watch out!" I yelled jumping to the side.

I tucked and rolled, then quickly recovered. I saw the pig rammed the double doors, he skidded out.

"Anubis!" I yelled.

"Carter, I am fine get out of here," he yelled back.

I saw him; he was located on the other side of the room. The pig seemed to have recovered because it dashed back in. It turned to us again, lucky were separated this time. It charges at me and I jumped on its back (stupid move). The pig trashed around and threw me off within minutes.

I soar through the air and landed on the table breaking it.

"Ouch," I muttered.

"Carter! Hand on!" Anubis yelled.

I saw him running to the pig. {Yes Sadie he attacked the pig! Well if you listen then you'll find out!}. Anubis threw all his weight to the pig and believe it or not he moved it. {What Sadie? I am implying that your boyfriend is strong}.

_ We can't keep this up, we need a plan!_ I thought frustrated.

Then it came to me. We needed to make it so that the pig couldn't move. We needed something to pin it down and I knew how to do it. Located on the ceiling was a six foot chandelier, it had crystals arranged in rows that swirled downwards. It was given to us by our uncle and it weighted a ton, this was our weapon (Sorry Uncle).

I rose to my feet. Anubis was still wrestling with the evil pig. He rode it like I had, but he was doing a better job hanging on. But I could tell he was running out of juice, I had to get him off. I clutched my hand into a fist.

"Ha-wi!" I yelled and punched.

The hieroglyphics appeared on my knuckles and sped to the evil pig. It hit him dead on the nose. The pig squeal and Anubis saw his chance to leap off; he landed a few feet away from me.

"I have a plan," I yelled over the pig's cry of pain.

"Great, what is it?" he asked.

I pointed up to the chandelier and Anubis smiled. He got the memo and I didn't need to explain any further.

"I need you to keep it busy, while I cut the chandelier. When I give you the signal get the pig under it and you get out of the way." I explained.

Anubis nodded as the pig recovered. He saw us and gave signs of attacking.

"Go, I shall take care of this beast,"

I ran up the stairs. I had to reach the fifth floor, it was the highest and from there I could jump on the chandelier and execute the plan. Easier said than done.

I ran up the first floor, dashed up the second, sped through the third and raced through the fourth. By the time I reached the fifth floor I was gasping for air. _We're getting an elevator! _I thought. Once I recovered I searched for a spot on where I could jump. I stopped a few yards away from my bedroom door, and looked forward. The chandelier was in front of me only yards away. Below Anubis was once again wrestling with the pig, but this time he seemed viscous and angry. The evil pig charged at him and Anubis kicked him back without a sweat. Something was different about him, something strange.

The evil pig's squeal brought me back to the situation. I measured the distance once more; I backed up almost to the wall.

"Here goes nothing," I say.

I started running, I was about to jump the railing but then something grabs my legs. I was yanked back and slammed to the floor. My head hit the railing and I cried out in pain.

"Carter!" I heard Anubis yell.

I tried to get to my feet, but something sharp and metallic hit my shoulders. My hands instantly went to it and I looked to see my attacker. It was a switchblade demon a creation of Set, we encountered them at the red pyramid they were suppose to protect it. I gritted my teeth, I should have known.

The switchblade demon swung his weapon at me, I blocked the swinging arm and head butted him. He stumbled back giving me the chance to strike.

"Ha-di!" I yelled as I punched the spell at the demon.

The spell flared a bright red and in a blink of any eye the demon was gone. _Hurry!_ I thought to myself. I didn't bother to measure the second time. I leapt of the floor and landed on the chandelier, it swung back and forth. My grip on the chain tightened, as I waited for it to steady.

"Anubis!" I yelled.

He looked up and nodded his head. He ran under the chandelier and yelled.

"Hey! Fatty I am right here! Come and get me you ugly thing!"

I think he pissed him off because the evil pig charged at him with full force. Anubis jumped on its back and tried to keep it still.

"HA-WI!" I yelled at the top of my lunges.

In one swift motion the chain snapped and the chandelier dropped. I jumped off and grab the railing. I heard a pain full squeal and a loud shatter. I looked down and saw the red evil pig. It was lifeless.

* * *

**A/N **

**Sorry for the late update:( I could make up some lame excuse on why I didn't update, BUT I'm not. Truth is that I got lazy and I'm sorry:( I'll try to update faster. **

**Anyhow... I've recently heard that the creator's of FanFiction is going to change our beloved site. They're going to take down any stories that are T and Up(so thats anything with violence,sexual themes, song base fanfic and more). I'm sure none of us want that, because we're all teenagers and Up. You guys can help stop the destruction of FanFiction. The link below is a petition that will help FanFic stay the way it is, so please fill it out. Its important to SHARE this because we need 50,000 people to sign this. **

** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**...**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think:) **

**~Darkis0777**

**Oh! Yeah...HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! **


	7. Chapter 7 One hell of a day

Chapter 7

Sadie

{Wait Sadie I'm not fin-} {I think you've spoken quiet enough Carter}.

(Sadie here)

I have to admit Carter's fight with the evil pig was rather, terrifying. Can you imagine a big red evil pig charging at you in full speed? I think not, so kudos to Carter and Anubis for surviving that. {Yes Carter I just acknowledged you, Oh don't get Khopesh in a twist.} But you see Carter wasn't the only with the freaky encounter. In fact my encounter was probably worst….

"Come on we're going to be late!" I yelled at the top of my lunges.

It was friday the last day of the school week and the house was in chaos, kids were running around trying to grab their belongings, bumping each other in the process. I grabbed my school pack from the kitchen counter and opened the refrigerator. It was nearly empty, expect for a blue energy drink . _Is this Carter's? _ I thought. I picked up the drink and shrugged. _Oh, well its mine now. _{ Carter would you stop glaring at me}. I headed to the door, a trail of trainees followed behind me ready for school. Soon everyone was outside waiting for the bus.

"Sadie," I heard someone called out.

I turned around and found Walt making his way towards me.

"Uhm, hey Walt" I say as he got closer.

I started to get nervous, what did he want?. Butterflies started to form in my stomach as he got closer.

"Hey, have you seen Carter this morning?" he asked.

I mentally sighed in relief, for a second there I thought he was going to ask about Anubis.

"Oh, uhm yes I've," I replied.

"I believe he's still asleep, I didn't want to wake him up."

{Honestly Carter stop glaring at me, look somewhere else}.

"That was probably a good idea, he's been through a lot yesterday" Walt commented.

"He wasn't the only one" I muttered.

"What?" Walt asked.

"Nothing!" I shot back quickly.

After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting the yellow school bus pulled up in front of us. Everyone formed a line as the door opened with a loud _clank. _I was one of the last people in the line, Walt and Zia were in front of me. We had to make sure none got left behind.

I got on the bus and scanned it for an empty seat.

"Sadie over here!" a voice that I was extremely familiar of called.

Drew Tanaka, head of the supermodel goon squad in my school. They like to push people around and make fun of their sense of style. (Why I am friends with her? Thats a good question, the answer is I am not and lets leave it at that). I forced a smile as I made my way to her.

"Hey!" she greeted.

"Hi" I replied.

I took a seat across from her and her goons.

"OMG! Thats you're house! My its so big!" she exclaimed.

I looked out the window and saw the Nome nothing different, but these mortals saw something else. At that moment they saw a large three story house that looked like an old castle.

"Thanks, but I'm sure you're house is bigger." I say.

"You're right," she replied.

The last of the kids picked a seat and the bus began to move. It was a bumpy ride to school, first were the rocky, hilly road that lead back to the city. Second, was the killer traffic of New york city and third was Drew's blabbing about the latest fashion trend. My head was ready in pain and school hasn't start yet!

Fifteen minutes pasted and we finally arrived at school, Drew and her goons practically yanked me out of the bus and into Brooklyn Academy.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The first half of the day went by without a glitch, everything was fine and dandy. But unfortunately I was with Drew and she does not like to leave me alone. The saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer really applied to the situation. I don't know what I did to her. But one thing was for sure; she's a mean cookie. In four class periods she managed to make ten girls cry because of what they were wearing, I tried to stop her, but there was no effect.{ Calm your curls Carter, I'll get on with the story. Geez! Brothers always in a rush} { You were mean t to hear that}. I as I was saying, the first half of the day went by with no problem. However the second half of the day cause some problems. Big magician problems and it started with a fight.

I sat in the front of the room, slumped over my desk. It was three o' clock, school was almost out of session, after was the talent show( I was so excited). But at the moment I was tired, I had no strength left and I was sick of school! I looked up, Mr. Rigby our history teacher lectured about the the mortals world War II (Oh the joy). I slumped back down on my desk, I didn't bother to listen.

"Would you boys stop that!" he yelled all of a sudden.

I rolled my eyes. _Probably one of the jocks acting up again_ I thought.

"Well if he would stop kicking my chair!" Walt's voice yelled.

I bolted and saw what was happening.

"I didn't do anything Stupid!" Bruce (quarter back of the foot ball team) shot back.

"Yes you did, how I am suppose to listen if you keep kicking my chair! Its very annoying! Not to mention distracting! " Walt shouted just as loud.

Everyone was staring at the two, no doubt waiting for a fight to break out.

"Whatever stupid,"

At Bruce's remark Walt stood up, his face looked furious.

"Stop calling me that!" he growled.

Bruce stood up, his shoulders wide and muscular, his height towered Walt.

"What are going to do about, Stupid!"

Kids began to move away from the two, out of the concern I saw Zia's worried expression. I startled to walk towards the two, but Drew gripped my wrist and flanged me back.

"What you going to STU-"

Walt swung a punch at Bruce and hit him dead on the nose, he stumbled back. Bruce quickly stood up his hand clutched into a fist. He swung multiple punches at Walt but repeatedly missed.

"STOP!" shouted, but obviously the two didn't listen.

I got up on my feet and forced my way through the cheering crowd of students.

"Walt STOP!" I shouted over the cheers.

Walt looked at me( bad idea), Bruce hit him with a solid punch as he was turned away. Walt staggered backwards and fell on the floor. I saw Zia next to him, she was cradling his head. I ran to him, his nose was flowed blood, his right eye swollen larger then a tomato, and his lips were busted up.

Bruce was slowly coming towards him. I stood in his way(Stupid or brave?) my arms spread out. I glared at Bruce.

"Stop," I said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What? are you going to hit a girl now?" I asked. I glared deeper into his eyes, something was wrong; his pupils were a dark red, and his Iris were the same blood red color. He smiled crookedly.

"Always trying to be a hero, Sadie Kane" he replied.

My eyes widen at his voice, it didn't sound like his; it was deep too deep for a teenagers. Yet it sounded familiar.

"Alright Break it up!" Mr. Rigby shouted.

He came between me and "Bruce".

"Mister! you are in deep trouble!" he pointed to Bruce.

"And so are you" he pointed to Walt who was back on his feet.

"Sadie, Zia take Mr. Stone to the nurse's office" he commanded.

We walked out of the room, once we were outside I exploded.

"What's Wrong with you!" I yelled my voice echoed through the empty hall.

Walt doesn't answer, instead he kept walking.

"Did you hear me!" I demanded.

He continued to walk.

"Walt!' Zia tried, but failed just as I did.

Zia sighed.

"Maybe we should give him some space" She suggested.

"You're probably right"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It didn't take long to reach the nurse's office. Nurse Tate was sitting on her desk when we arrived. She was a fairly old woman, mostly likely in her eighties. Her hair was all the way white and her face was filled with wrinkles( not to be mean), she reminded me of my grand, in a way.

"How may I help you kids?" she asked kindly.

"He needs his face checked" I replied as Walt walked in.

Nurse Tate looked over to Walt and sighed.

"Fight?" she asked.

We nodded. She dug through a first aid kit and pulled out multiple bandages.

"Sit here," she said as she patted the chair across from her.

It took roughly fifteen minutes to bandage Walt, he looked like a mummy after the process.

"No more fights, got it" she began.

Nurse Tate started to lecture Walt about the dangers of fights and the long term injury results, while me and Zia waited "patiently" for her to finish.

_She's wasting her breath_ I thought.

_Yes she is,_ a voice rang in my head. I sit up right, no way this could be her…again?

_Isis? _

_Yes my dear. _

_What are you doing here? I mean what are you doing inside my head? _

_That is unimportant right now, _her voice was calm, but somewhat urgent.

I rolled my eyes. _Considering this is you're second visit I think I deserve an explain-_

_I shall explain later! _ Her voice sounded a slight bit annoyed.

_Listen Sadie you must leave_ her voice was serious and dark.

_Wh-_

Sudden the lights began to flick rapidly, my eyes darted to it.

"Is that normal?" Zia asked.

I shook my head. I looked at Nurse Tate and thats when I knew something was off. Her kind expression was gone and replace with an evil mysterious look. Her eyes turned a blood red just like Bruce's, her neck began to stretch upwards. It soon turned green and scaly and her face morphed from a wrinkled face old lady into a pointed nose…cat?

"What the heck is that?" Walt muttered, he backed away from "Nurse Tate"

"Its a Serpopard!" Zia exclaimed.

"A creation of SET!"

The serpopard slowly walked towards us.

"Umm, Smart one aren't you," it hissed. "Too bad I have to exterminate you pest!"

We backed away as it got closer, unfortunately it was blocking the only way out.

"What now?" Walt whispered.

_Think Sadie, Think! I thought. _

"We need to get out of here, Zia fireballs?"

"Thought you'd never ask," she smirked.

A bright ball of flame ignited in her hands, the Serpopard hissed loudly as it saw the flames.

"Now!" I shouted.

Zia threw the fireball hitting the Serpopard's face. It cried out in pain and franticly rubbed its eyes. We bolted out of the room and ran through the empty hallway.

"What in bloody hell is a serpopard doing in our school?" I asked as we continued to run.

"Lets see, oh yeah maybe because theirs about fifteen magicians here!" Walt replied.

We swiftly turned.

"How are we going to get rid of it?" Zia asked.

One thing came to mind; the magician's staff which was in my locker{What Carter? Where else I am suppose to stash it?}

"I have an idea," I stated and looked at Zia.

She nodded, which meant she understood my plan.

"Walt I need you to get all the mortals out of here, I commanded.

"I don't care how you do it!"

"And where are you guys going?" he asked.

"To my locker! I replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lockers to me are useless, in my old school we carried our packs with us. Which would have been easier in the situation I was in. Zia and I dashed to my locker, a couple of teachers saw us and angry yelled at us. Obviously we ignored them{No Carter we didn't get in trouble}.

We reached the grey rectangle locker and I swiftly rolled my combination. I searched my bag, I felt all my text books and notebooks, but no staff. I started to panic, I grabbed my bag and bumped the insides out.

"Its not here!" I shouted.

"Where is it?" Zia asked.

"I don't know, I swear I put it in here," I replied.

_This is not good,_ I though. Just then a loud alarm rang, a bright white flash followed it. We soon heard the rapid mutters and footsteps echo through the halls.

"That must be Walt," Zia commented.

'Well at least he completed his mission, come on" I say.

"We need to fight that thing, head on"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We found Walt in the gym, he was panting for air.

"Quick thinking Walt" I say.

He nodded in reply.

"Everyone should be evacuated in three minutes, Its a school policy." he informed us.

The only problem left was the Serpopard, how are we going to get rid of it? The last time we encountered one or two was with Bast, she managed to tie there necks together and slice them off. We could have done the same thing, but it would be difficult specially since the sepopard was big, well bigger.

"Did you get what you had to?" Walt asked.

I shook my head.

"The staff wasn't in my locker" I replied.

"Great what-"

I hushed Walt, he fell silent instantly. All three of us listened for a moment. It was silent, then the sound of heavy footsteps startled us. The cracking of the wooden floor echoed throughout the gym.

"Hide" I whispered.

We ducked down behind the bleachers, at the exact moment the Serpopard rammed the gym doors.

"Where are you children" she hissed.

"I know your in here!"

It stomped around, smashing the basketball racks and mostly anything in her path. _Its only a matter of time before she finds us!_ I though.

A hand touched my shoulder, It was Walt he held in his hands five magical amulets. To my left Zia had two fireballs flamed in her hands. Even though I didn't have the staff I could still summon spells. I smiled and nodded my head.

"HA-WI!" I yelled as I leapt from behind the bleachers.

I tucked and rolled as the spell was casted, I looked up quickly. The gym was empty.

"Where-"

Something knocked me down, the Serpopard! I tried to get up, but I was pinned down by one of its size twenty feet, my back was scream for help.

"Dumb move little-"

The Serpopard was interrupted, it seemed to have stumbled backwards because I was free from it. I flipped over and saw Zia shooting fire balls at it. I gave her a nod of thanks. But it wasn't long before the Serpopard countered. It began to spit poison at Zia( sounds disgusting right?){Carter would you stop biting, why are you so worried}. Zia jumped out of the way and the poison landed on the floor, it melted into a brown liquid.

"HA-WI!" I shouted once more.

This time it hit the serpopard, it hissed at me and charged. I franticly shot spells at it, hoping that it would slow down. As it got within three feet away from me, I lost hope that it would. I started to chant the protection spell.

But before I could finish a magical fishing net was thrown at the serpopard. Its feet were bounded together and it stumbled to the ground.

"Come out and play my pets!" I heard Walt shout.

He tossed the four magical amulets into the air. They transformed, one by one the first one was a black panther, second was a majestic eagle, third was a lion and the fourth was a large egyptian crocodile.

"Go my pets!" Walt commanded.

The animals simultaneously attacked the serpopard, they jumped, bit, and crawled the Serpopard. But despite all there efforts it had minimum effect on the serpopard. It freed itself from the magical net and countered at the animals with its poisonous spit. As fast as they came the four animals vanished into a puddle of fur, scales,and bones.

"What now?" Zia asked as we recruited in the far end of the gym, below the basketball hoop.

"I am out of amulets" Walt added.

"And not mention fuel"

I shook my head, I had no plan, and no idea how to defeat this thing. We were as you americans say it were screwed.

"Out of ideas, I see, this will make my job easier" It hissed.

"Prepare to die!"

It's mouth opened wide, poisonous spit build up in inside.

"N'DAH!" I summoned.

A bright yellow energy shot up and formed a mushroom like shield around us. _Better then nothing_ I thought. The Serpopard's mouth was filled with poison, no it was over flown with poison.

"This is going to burn" Zia muttered.

The serpopard jerked back ready to throw the giant spit ball at us. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, hopefully the protection shield will help. The sound of its throbbing throat filled my ears and thats when I knew we were done for. _Good bye cruel world, it was nice knowing you_ I thought.

"Sadie look!" Walt and Zia yelled simultaneously.

My eyes shot open and my jaws dropped at the site. It was Isis in all her goddess glory.

"You have tried to murder my host serpopard!" her voice boomed.

"For that you shall paid, with your life!"

A bright white light shown from Isis, and all three of us were forced to cover our eyes. Even then the light was still equally bright. I heard the serpopard hiss, its hiss turned into a loud scream, and then silence was the next thing that entered my ears. I slowly opened my eyes, the serpopard was gone along with the gym. The wooden floors were blown out, the walls were beyond repair and the roof was completely knocked off, everything was destroyed.

Isis was still there, she stood in front of us her bright glow slowly dimming. She seemed to be panting, as if she felt somewhat guilty of what she did. After all she was the goddess of motherhood and love, to kill a living creature was not her way. She turned to face us.

"You must go" she says.

And for once I didn't ague.

* * *

**A/N **

**Sorry for the late update, I distracted with my new ...sorry. ****I hope you guys forgive me.**

**...**

**Anyways...thanks to all my reviewers I do read them. **

**And Happy Birthday to my guest reader:) (Whats your name?) Hope you keep reading! **

**For those of you have a birthday in July tell me! Cause I'll try to write a Kane one shot for you guys! **

**...**

**So tell me what you think. Tell if I should keep going cause if you don't like my story anymore then I'll stop writing it. You guys keep me going, so tell, Kay? **

**Alright thats it for now, Leave a review:) **

**~Darkis0777 **


	8. Chapter 8 Here we go again

Chapter 8

Sadie

You could only imagine the feelings that ran through me that day. To be honest I was a bit more shock then sacred. But what got me the most was Isis and her bright light superpower that destroyed the serpopard in one blow, while the three of us struggled to pin it down! But all things aside, because this adventure has just began{ Carter we didn't leave the house yet so wasn't an adventure yet! Well if you shut up then I will continue with it!}

We dashed out of the gym, running as fast as we could. The hallways were empty which made it easier for us to get through.

"What just happen?" Walt asked as we continued to run.

I shook my head, I myself had questions. Questions that only Isis could answer.

" Well apart form the fact that Isis just saved us, I don't know but thats the least of our worries right now." I replied.

We turned a concern.

"Well what do we do?" Walt asked.

"We have to go home, because if we were attacked guess who else might get attack" I replied.

"Carter!" Zia gasped.

….

The ride home was blurry, I remembered a yellow cab driven in full speed, multiple red lights and one loud mouth cab driver who smelled like alcohol(can't be good)and a pack of cigars. The cab came to a forceful skid as we reached the "house". We were pushed forward and I was thankful for the seat belt strapped across our bodies.

"Thats one big house," the cab driver whistled.

"Well this ride ain't no cash cab, that will be ten dollars plus three…so thats thirteen dollars."

He turned around his hand extended for payment, but I stayed glued to my sit. my hands gripped the seats I was shaken from the ride. Bes drove fast, but not that fast.

"Whats wrong with you kids?" he asked.

"My whole life just flashed before my eyes." I replied with a shaky voice.

"Mine too" Walt agreed

"Same here" Zia added.

I shook my head and regained myself. I handed him our payment.

"Yeah, Yeah Now get out!" He demanded.

We jumped out ( oh thank the gods) and before I could close the door the cab drove off leaving a cloud of dust.

"Well isn't he a rude-"

I was interrupted, Walt placed a hand on my shoulder and pointed to the nome.

" Is it just me or is the door missing?" It was more of a statement then a question.

My eyes snapped towards his direction, the double doors were indeed gone. They looked like they've been ripped off. The three of us looked at each other, we were thinking the same thing. We made a mad dash to the nome. _Carter please be ok!_ I though as we drew closer. We reached the door (ok well the entrance to the nome). My eyes widen at the site, the living room was a mess, it was as if a herd of wildebeest stamped through the nome.

" Why is the chandelier on the floor?" Walt asked as we walked in.

"Never mind that where's Carter?" Zia asked frantic.

"I don't know lets spilt up. Walt second floor, Zia third, I'll take fourth and fifth" I said.

The two agreed with a nod.

...

I ran up the stairs as Walt and Zia checked the lower floors. I stopped when I reached the fourth floor.

"Carter?" I called as I checked the rooms.

No answer came from the rooms I checked. _Where is he? The only place left is the fifth floor. If Carter isn't there- No he has to be there! _I though as I made my way to the last flight of stairs. I jogged up the stairs and reached the top in no time. There were two rooms in the fifth floor, only two! He had to be in one of them (Better no be in my room).

I walked down the long hallway to Carter's room, his door was slightly ajar. As I got closer I heard voices from his room. One was definitely Carter's ( I know his annoying voice, even if I go deaf I would figure it out). {What Carter?} But the other voice was deep and somewhat soft, it sounded familiar. I pushed the door open and instantly saw Carter, his face held a surprise expression almost as if he was a child caught with his hands in the cookie jar. He seemed ok expect for the white bandage wrapped tightly around his shoulder. My eyes drifted to the person next to him; Anubis. He held a soft warm smile as our eyes met. _What is he doing here? _I thought. I was happy to see him, but I also wanted to know why he was here obviously it wasn't because of me. I looked past them and saw a large flat piece of material spread on Carter's bed, it had markings on it but I was too far away to see the details.

"Sadie" Carter and Anubis said simultaneously.

"What are you doing here?" Carter asked. (Oh Carter).

"What do you think Carter?" I answered with a question.

Carter stood there for a moment, his hand to his chin and his eyebrows clutched together.

"You too uh?" he asked finally he figured it out.

I nodded my head.

"What attacked you? What happen? Is everyone o-"

I held my hand up stopping Carter. I understood he had question and so did I, but it was best if everyone knew at the same time.

"Lets talk down stairs" I said.

…..

As we made our way down stairs we reunited with Zia and Walt. Zia was relieved to see Carter and the two shared a quick hug. Anubis and Walt nodded at each other, the atmosphere was tense between the two and it didn't help that I was hand and hand with Anubis.

"So what happened?" Walt asked as we reached the wrecked living room.

Carter explained the incident to us. He told us about the evil red pig(which made me chuckle) and how it attacked him and Anubis. He mentioned the switchblade demon that attacked him and how they executed his plan( sorry about the chandelier uncle). _Set attacked here to, this is not good_ I thought.

"So thats basically it." he concluded.

It was quiet for a minute.

"Wait" Walt said.

"How does he fit into the story?" he pointed at Anubis. I shot him a glare, but Walt just shrugged it off.

"And where's the evil red pig?"

"The pig disappeared minutes after its death," Anubis replied "And I came here to deliver a personal message to Carter from Horus."

"Which is?" I asked looking at him.

"You might want to ask him later" Anubis replied as he nodded his head towards Carter.

"Right now we need to know what happened with you and your friends"

I looked at him with questioning eyes, then to Carter.

"He's right" Carter agreed.

I sighed deeply and began my explanation. I started off with Walt's fight and how I noticed Bruce's eyes were a dark red and the deep of his voice. I told them about Nurse Tate and how she transformed into a Serpopard trying to exterminate use.

"Just as the Serpopard was about to make its final strike, Isis pops up and saves ours lives." I finished.

"Wait! Isis?" Anubis asked.

"She was there?"

I nodded my head.

"Yes, she used her godly powers to save us" I replied looking at him.

Anubis turned stiff, his face paled and his hands clutched to a fist. His expression was serious and somewhat nervous?

"Why?" I asked.

He was quiet and unmoved for a moment. I walked towards him and stood in front of him so he was forced to look at me.

"Why?" I asked once more.

I placed a hand to side of his face, he was cold, colder then usual. Then he took a shaky breath.

"She is in trouble," he whispered darkly.

Even though it was a soft response everyone in the room heard it loud and clear.

"How?" I asked.

He hesitated, his expression filled with nervousness and terror(If Anubis is scared then it can't be good).

"There is no doubt in my mind that Ra has caught her," he replied. "She will be punished…severely."

The room fell into a cold silence. Panic and worry filled my body, Isis was like a second mother to me. If she got hurt due to me, I would never forgive myself.

"What is he going to do her?" I asked gripping his shirt tightly.

Anubis shook his head.

" I don't know, but I must leave." He said.

He uncurled my hand off his shirt.

"I can help her if Ra has not past judgement yet!"

He headed to the "door" and stopped just before he could step out.

"You must travel to the house of life and inform your uncle of the situation Carter. Before it gets worst" Anubis stated.

"I shall see what I can do about Isis Sadie, I promise you that I shall try." he said looking deep into my eyes.

Anubis waved his good bye and soon a black mist formed around him. When it cleared Anubis was gone.

…..

"We need to go" Carter announced minutes after Anubis left.

"The more time we stand here the more time we waste."

Carter was right( oh man thats the second time I admitted it). Whatever conflict stirred within the god was only getting worst. We needed to act( and I don't mean in a play).

"What about the trainees?" I asked.

"Walt and I will take care of them." Zia answered.

I gave her a thankfully nod.

"Sadie we need to pack," Carter informed.

"Meet in on the roof when your done."

Carter started to walk up the stairs, he sudden stopped and looked at me.

"**One **pack," Carter expressed.

I summoned a spell and shot it at him. It missed by inches but it caused Carter to hurry up the stairs. I followed behind him.

It didn't take long for me to pack, I even managed to fit it all in one bag. I only packed my essentials; Gum (hey saving the world causes a lot of stress), Chocolate( my emergency food), a picture of my mom and a magical first aid kit put together by Jaz(hey you never know). I was missing one important object and that was the magician's staff. I was clueless to where its at, but I knew I had to get it back somehow.

I reached the roof top and found Walt and Zia waiting. Freak was there also, he had devoured a basket filled with fresh fish, Walt gave him to fuel for our journey.

"You'd think that I would be the late one," I said as I approached the two.

"Apparently not." Walt stated.

I stood beside the two and looked out in front of me. New york's view was breath taking, it was one of my favorite features in the city. Manhattan was just up ahead, strange thing was we magicians weren't allowed to visit. But I really didn't care, to be honest I really didn't want to and its for a good reason. Unusual things happened in Manhattan, I could have sworn that I saw a black horse fly to the empire state once. {You saw the same horse Carter? Really, a boy you say. Well thats wired}. I don't know whats in Manhattan, but one things for sure; we magicians aren't alone.

Carter arrived five minutes later, he carried dad's leather work bag with him.

"Well it took you long enough," I stated.

Carter shrugged.

"I had to make sure I packed everything I needed." He replied.

"You have your belongings?" he asked.

I patted my pack. We quickly said our good byes and hopped on Freak.

"We'll call when we get there," Carter informed the two.

"Just be careful," Zia suggested.

"We're the Kanes, I don't think thats possible." I replied with a jokey grin.

Carter gripped hard on Freak's feathers trying to keep him still. The beast wanted to fly and it was about time we left.

"Ready?" Carter asked.

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Go!" I demanded.

Carter chuckled.

"Lets go Freak!" he ordered.

Freak broke to a fast run, his wings fluttered out as he neared the end of the roof. With a great force he jumped off the roof and flapped his wings.

"FREAK!" the griffin screeched as we flew above the ocean.

We soared high in the sky, the cold wind blew against us. I buttoned up my brown leather jack, as I did so I looked back at New York and caught one last glimpse before we dove to the skies.

_Here we go again. _

* * *

**A/N **

**Hey you guys! How's life treating ya? **

**Forgive me for the extremely slow updates:( I know not much action but stick with me because this is where the adventure starts. For those who read my One-shot(A not so sick day) THANK YOU! Be on the look out because I am writing another. Why? cause you guys are great and not to mention super nice. **

***Thinking* **

**Oh yes for those of you who care the Olypmic games are in action! Quick update on it Michael Phelps got fourth places over all:( But hey he tried his best. And for the women's swim competition Dana Vollmer from team USA broke the world record for the 100 meter butterfly final. Her time was roughly 55 seconds, it also won her a gold medal. So kudos. **

**Anyways...(I just had to write that I am big fan of the Olypmic games and I am athlete myself). **

**Thats it for this week guys **

**GO! TEAM USA GO!**

**~Darkis0777**


End file.
